Royal
by scramer5
Summary: Based on The Princess Diaries 2 - A Royal Engagement, but with a little twist including our favorite tom cat and lady
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Are you kidding me?"

Marinette screamed

"Those are the rules Marinette, in order for you to truly become queen, you need to marry within 30 days"

King Fu said, putting his hands up in defense.

"And what if I don't?"

"Then that means I'll have to revoke your miraculous and you'll no longer have the opportunity to take my place"

She couldn't believe this. It was absurd. Ladybug doesn't need anyone to help her rule Paris, no one.

"I know Marinette, it's frustrating but, those have been the rules for centuries, it's nothing new". King Fu said taking her hand in his.

"I wish I was informed of that when I first agreed to come here. I've sacrificed so much to be here and just when I think I'm comfortable and happy you have to dump this on me?"

Marinette was fuming. She ripped her hand from his and stormed off to her room.

Tikki flew up to her, obviously knowing what was just told to her.

"Marinette, please it's not that bad."

She turned to Tikki stunned. Could she seriously be telling me that marrying someone I just met is not that bad?

"You've never had to marry someone in order to keep your powers" she spat

"Actually I'm married"

Tikki said matter of factly.

"what?"

A tiny knock was heard at the door.

"Marinette, please open the door we need to talk"

It was King Fu.

Before Marinette could say no, Tikki flew right over to open the door up for him.

"I know you're angry and I know you're upset but, I have an idea that you might like"

He offered a sympathetic smile

"What is it"

"Were holding a costume party this evening and inviting Paris's most eligible bachelors to ask for your hand"

She let out the most exasperated sigh.

"But! Here's the best part. You don't need to wear your super suit. I've set up a sewing station down stairs so you can make your own dress for tonight's event! The only thing I'm requiring you to wear is your mask so you can hide your identity, but that's it! I promise"

He seemed scared of her. This is the first time he's seen her truly and utterly livid.

Maybe designing something will take my mind off this whole mess. She thought

She turned to King Fu, arms crossed.

"Fine, but whatever I make is what I'm wearing tonight, no revisions, no 'touch ups', nothing at all"

"That's fine! Yes-just fine-perfectly fine"

She let out another sigh

"Also I invited Alya, it was supposed to be a surprise but you were so angry, I thought the news would make you simmer down a little"

It did calm her nerves, but she would never admit that. Alya coming still didn't fix the real problem. Getting married to a complete stranger.

"The party begins at 9 tonight, so I advise that you begin sewing"

King Fu said closing the door behind him.

"You're married?!"

Marinette hadn't forgotten what Tikki had told her right before King Fu had interrupted.

"Yes Marinette I am"

"To who?!"

"You don't know who he is, and you probably never will"

Marinette had to admit she was a little disappointed. Tikki was the thing she was most fond of (besides Alya) and she wanted to know who her other half was. Or if it was a situation like the one Marinette's going through right now.

Maybe that's why she said I'll never meet him

"While I work on my dress, do you think you can tell me about him?"

Tikki looked skeptical.

"Pretty pretty please?"

She said in her most squeaky princess tone.

"Fine"

"It's gorgeous Marinette!"

Tikki squealed

"Thank you, I didn't want to wear something traditional, so I took the traditional idea and put my own spin on it!"

Marinette said, admiring her creation.

It was a floor length ballgown with a sweetheart neckline at the top. The entire thing was red and had black polka dots littered all over it. The bottom was a gigantic fluffy cloud of red tulle with more polka dots. It was just. Perfect

"I think you're ready"

Tikki said clutching her paws.

"Tikki, can I ask you something?"

"Of course Marinette, anything"

She fiddled with the dress, picking out loose threads as she tried to collect her thoughts.

"Do you love Plagg?"

"Of course I do!"

"Were you forced to marry him?"

Tikki frowned.

"No Marinette, we were made for each other."

"Where is he?"

"He's with his keeper just like I'm with mine"

"Well who's his keeper?"

"I can't tell you that Marinette"

She was frustrated now. If Tikki and Plagg were made for each other than maybe his keeper and herself had the same connection. But him being at this ball tonight was impossible. She didn't even know him. Maybe he was a complete jerk and if Marinette did end up meeting him, she would just get her hopes dashed and then have to marry someone even worse.

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Because I don't know who he is"

"Really?"

"Marinette I haven't seen Plagg in 18 years"

Tears welled up in Tikki's eyes. Marinette went to her and held her tiny body in her hands, trying to comfort her.

"That's awful"

Tikki quickly composed herself and smiled.

"It's not about me tonight, it's about you! And who knows maybe we'll both find Prince Charming tonight"

It was 8:59. Marinette was standing at the top of the long staircase with Alya who was fixing her dress, making sure it was perfect. She came dressed as a bunny, looking cute as ever.

"Have I told you how glad I am that you're here tonight"

Marinette sighed.

"Yes, 15 times actually"

Alya chuckled

"Well if you weren't here I think I would've killed someone"

Marinette said, over exaggerating.

"You look beautiful girl. I have to go, the party is going to start and I want to watch you come down those stairs, looking like the princess you are"

Alya gave her a kiss on the cheek and adjusted the bunny ears on top of her head.

Alya was the only one besides Tikki who knew she was Ladybug. It took a lot of pleading and begging for King Fu to let Marinette tell her.

"Are you ready Ladybug?"

Tikki said smiling as big as ever

"As ready as a cold hot pocket"

Marinette sighed

"Oh come on. Stay optimistic"

The clock struck 9 and the large bells on top of the castle rung through the ballroom. She could hear the talking down at the bottom of the stairs reduced to whispers.

"It's time"

Tikki squealedp

Don't fall down the stairs Don't fall down the stairs Don't fall down the stairs

Marinette strode down the staircase in the most elegant way possible. She saw a plethora of men dressed up in their finest costumes, smiling up at her, as well as Alya standing next to Marinette's guard Nino who was dressed as a giant carrot. What are the odds?

Nino stood on the bottom step of the staircase and proudly introduced her.

"Presenting Princess Ladybug! Leader and defender of Paris!"

There was a roar of applause, which always made her blush.

"Let the party begin!"

Marinette began circulating through the many people that came. Her hand was kissed many times and she wasn't blown away by anyone just yet. Her eye kept falling onto a man who came dressed as a black cat. But he always disappeared. She came upon a boy with lovely ginger hair and a sweet personality. He was dressed as a painter. She learned that his name was Nathaniel and his family owned several art galleries and museums throughout Paris.

She thanked him for his time and snuck out the side door of the ballroom into the garden. She needed a break.

"Are you okay?"

Tikki said emerging from the tulle.

"Yeah, I just needed a breather."

Marinette said as she sat on the ledge of the giant fountain in the middle of the garden.

"Do you like anyone so far?"

"Just that Nathaniel. But I keep seeing this other man. He's dressed as a black cat. Have you seen him?"

Tikki turned a pale red.

"You saw what?"

Just as Marinette was about to describe the man again, the man in question was right next to her, spotting Tikki, who quickly flew back into her dress. He had green eyes with blonde hair and a Cheshire Cat smile.

"She's just-its not that- I can explain- she-"

"Sorry for interrupting your conversation with your lovely kwami but, do you mind if I sit here with you purr-incess?"

to be continued...? ﾟﾐﾞ


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Sure sit down"

Marinette said shyly while patting the concrete next to her.

Her mind was racing.

How does he know what a kwami is? And why did Tikki get so nervous when she described him?

The mystery man picked up Marinette's hand and kissed it.

He'll be the millionth one tonight.

"The name's Chat Noir, my lady, I've had my eyes on you this whole evening"

He looked up at her with a smirk.

"That's a tad creepy don't you think?"

The words flew out of her mouth before she could go over them in her head.

"I'm so sorry"

She sputtered.

Why the hell did you say that?

He was chuckling. He didn't seem to be offended at all.

She didn't know what it was but, the entire night she felt that she had to be this perfect princess. This fantastic role model superhero who acted like a lady. But around him, this man she's never met, she felt she could be herself. Marinette. The girl behind the mask.

"No it's okay. I realize I can be a little much sometimes"

Her hand was still in his, she liked it. A golden glint caught her eye, she turned over his wrist to see tiny kitten cuff links.

"Nice touch"

She giggled

"My father is very prominent in the fashion industry".

She nodded.

"So, joking aside. What's your real name?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"Why can't you tell me your real name?"

He questioned back

She was stumped at that one. She looked down at the ground, defeated. He smirked. She tried to compose a lie so it didn't seem like she was hiding something bigger.

Me

Tikki whispered, hearing Marinette's thoughts

"Because I-I its to protect my mom! Not that she cares if I'm gone anyway"

She blurted out.

That last part wasn't a lie. She hasn't heard from her mother in a month. Not a call, a letter, nothing. Jesus Christ she was just a blubbering truth machine tonight.

He frowned at that response. He turned away from her.

"You shouldn't say that about your mother Ladybug. It's not right"

Then she frowned.

He has no idea. None.

The once warm feelings she had a second ago were gone.

"You have no idea what it's like"

She mumbled angrily under her breath

"Excuse me?"

"The only person I have left is my mom and she hasn't talked to me in a month. The only reason why I'm here is to lead the people and protect them, you wouldn't have the slightest idea of how hard my daily life is"

They both stood up at the same time, staring into each other's eyes, ready for a fight.

"Oh I have an idea princess. And it's that you're the brattiest most selfish girl I've ever met! Do you know how many people would kill to be you? To have your so called hard life? Geez I don't even know why I came tonight!"

He screamed.

"I don't even know why you're here! I dont remember inviting a douchebag to my party!"

She screamed back

He stormed off not even looking back at her.

"If you ever step foot in this garden ever again I will have you beheaded!"

"You're not queen yet sweetheart, and this isn't the 1700s anymore!"

He yelled back at her

Tikki flew out from Marinette's dress.

"Who does he think he is?!"

She shrieked

"Hesactuallyprettyimportant"

Tikki mumbled

"How?"

"Chat Noir is actually th-"

"Hey Ladybug!"

Alya was hanging out of one of the windows of the palace.

"You're wanted back inside"

She yelled pointing a thumb over to King Fu who was shooting her a nasty glare.

"Oh no"

"Marinette, I need to speak to you"

Marinette was finishing putting on her jewelry in the mirror, Tikki ready to transform her.

"What is it?"

"How was the party last night? Meet any men that seemed suitable?"

He wiggled his eyebrows

"Well there was one boy I met and he seemed very nice"

He raised one brow, indicating that he wanted to know who this very nice boy was.

"His name is Nathaniel, he seems very qualified"

She smiled to herself

"Ah yes Nathaniel Kurtzberg, he's a very good option"

King Fu smiled at her. She offered one back, trying to mask the distaste she had for the marriage. His smile fell and he quickly folded his hands in front of him.

"I have some bad news for you"

He took her hand and led her out of her room and into the front lounge.

"Here sit down"

"What is it?"

Marinette said through gritted teeth.

"There is someone else in line for the throne"

He swallowed

This. Cannot. Be. Happening.

"Who?!"

She shouted

"His name is Chat Noir, son of a very famous fashion desig-"

"I don't care who he i- wait. Did you just say Chat Noir?"

She growled

"Yes?"

Marinette felt a sudden urge to punch something. Preferably that appalling tom cat who insulted her at her own party last night.

"How is he next in line?"

"He holds the other half of your miraculous Marinette, and since he's a man he doesn't have to marry in order to obtain the crown, you unfortunately have to."

She was pacing now, running her hands through her short hair trying to decipher a reason why this was all happening.

"And why are you telling me this now?"

"Because I have invited him to stay in the palace with us until you marry. If you don't marry within the 30 day time period, he'll take over immediately"

"YOU WHAT?!"

She stomped towards him, blazing hotter than a thousand suns.

"Please don't be upset!"

He said, raising his hands to protect himself.

"Don't be upset? How could I possibly not be up-"

"King Fu, the guests have arrived"

Nino interrupted. Marinette shot him a nasty glare. He mouthed sorry.

King Fu stood up, straightening his jacket and asking for Marinette's hand. She obliged but was still angry. She quickly transformed and linked arms with King Fu.

"Please cooperate, this is very important"

He tapped her hand.

"I understand, but if he tries any funny business I swear-"

"Please"

He cooed.

She smiled at him.

"I will"

They both walked to the front doors and saw Chat Noir and his father step out of their limo. His father was wearing a purple suit which matched his mask.

Does he have something to hide too?

"Welcome, Mr. Hawk, Chat Noir."

Hawk must be their civilian last name

"Pleasure to see you again my lady"

Chat Noir said reaching for her hand.

"Again?"

King Fu questioned

She let him take it, playing in his little game. She offered the most genuine smile she could muster and then swiftly stomped on his right foot.

"Drop the act"

She spat.

Chat Noir winced, straightening his spine. His once warm and welcoming smile faded into a glowering smirk.

"You didn't seem so pleased to see me last night"

She said before storming back into the palace.

"Charming"

Mr. Hawk huffed.

Marinette sat in the large kitchen with a pint of ice cream in her lap, hiding.

"That wasn't very nice Marinette"

Tikki sulked.

"He deserved it! Acting like he's glad to see me just so he can get the crown. It's disgusting!"

"MarinetteIneedtotellyousomething"

Tikki blurted

"Oh my god, is there anything else I don't know?!"

She yelled

"Plagg is Chat Noir's kwami"

She sputtered.

Marinette, who was spooning ice cream into her mouth choked on her untensil.

"Ex-cu-use m-e?"

She said coughing

"Marinette! That was not very Ladybug like!"

King Fu said stomping into the kitchen.

Marinette was still having a coughing fit as he yelled at her. When she stopped listening he sat down next to her and took the pint from her hands.

"You didn't tell me that you've already met Chat Noir"

He sighed

"He wasn't particularly nice to me, that's why I didn't mention him"

She said crossing her arms

"What happened?"

King Fu said with a mouth full of ice cream

"He told me I was the most selfish girl he'd ever met"

"Why?"

"I told him that my mom wouldn't mind that I'm gone and doing this, and he got angry about that, he said I shouldn't say that and people would kill to have my life"

King Fu's mouth hung open. He set the pint down.

"Well as King I say act like a princess, but as your advisor and friend I say right on"

She chuckled.

"Would you like me to arrange a date for you and Nathaniel?"

Marinette had to think about that. He was very nice but, was she really ready for this?

You only have thirty days, make your move

"Yes, I'd like that"

"Adrien you need to keep your eyes on the prize"

"I know father, she's just so-so ignorant"

Adrien was pacing around the room. He couldn't get her stupid face out of his head

"If I can barely stand her when she's in the mask how can I possibly stand her when she's not in it?"

"Think about the power, think of all the people you could control"

He pondered what his father just said. It would be nice to have some recognition. Especially from him. When he found out that Chat Noir was eligible for the throne he hasn't stopped spending time with him, something Adrien isn't used to.

"I have an idea, if you want to be king then marry her"

"What?"

"Woo her, romance her, show her danger and love at its hottest and most intense"

He rolled his eyes at that statement.

"Adrien, you're a model and very charismatic, she won't be able to resist."

Adrien chuckled

"I'll get her, don't you worry"

"Do I look okay?"

"Yes Marinette, Nathaniel will be blown away!"

Tikki chirped

"I'm still shocked about Plagg, have you talked to him yet?"

Tikki looked down at her paws. She seemed upset.

"No, I'm scared to."

"Why? I thought you two would be overjoyed to see each other"

Marinette said, getting ready to transform.

"I haven't seen him in over a decade, I'm afraid his feelings for me are lost"

Marinette shook her head at her silly kwami.

"If you have been together for centuries then why would his feelings change?"

Tikki bowed her head. She looked as if she dismissed an unwanted thought and then smiled at her keeper.

"Don't forget princess it's not about me, it's about you!"

Marinette admired her outfit one last time in the mirror. A 50s style beach outfit with bright red high waisted shorts and a white polo with red polka dots complete with black flats. More than appropriate for her picnic beach date.

"Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be"

She sighed

It was late at night, Marinette seemed to be the only one up in the palace. It was dangerous for her to be outside her room while strangers were there, Chat Noir could see her. The her behind the mask. She couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about the date with Nathaniel, how it went so well, and how perfectly the pieces were falling into place.

You'll be tied down soon Mari, don't get too excited

She told herself

She just needed a snack and then she would scurry back to her room. She was terribly paranoid that someone would come down to the kitchen and see her. Every little movement made her jump. She looked into the large refrigerator and snatched some fruit, and sat down on one of the many bar stools.

"Hungry are we?"

"OH MY GOD!"

Marinette screamed.

A scruffy blonde mess was standing before her, he looked oddly familiar, like she had seen him before, but never in person. It took her a couple of moments to realize who it was, and when she did her cheeks turned a horrible shade of pink.

"A-Adrien Agreste?"

"Shh shh shh shh"

He said stepping forward and putting a hand on her mouth.

"What are you doing here?"

She mumbled under his palm

She really doesn't know?

He thought

He was her favorite model. Her celebrity crush in fact. He was the son of world renowned fashion designer Gabriel Agreste. Her role model since she was old enough to comprehend fashion.

Wait. Fashion designer? Father? The kitty cuff links.

"You're Chat Noi-!"

"Please please please don't speak another word"

He begged

She shoved his hand off of her mouth and crossed her arms.

"If I knew you were such an asshole I wouldn't have cared to buy the magazines you were on"

She bought the magazines I was on?

He looked her over. That hair was unmistakable as to who she was, but he couldn't put a finger on her civilian self. He was going through the faces he knew in his mind, trying to find a match.

Wait. Loves fashion. Dark hair. Blue eyes. He went to school with her.

"Marinette?"

He whispered

She scrambled around the kitchen, putting her fruit away and trying to run away from him, so if he asked the same question again in the morning she could dismiss his accusation as a dream.

"Wait wait, whoa you're not running away just yet" he said grabbing her arm

"First of all, don't say anything to anyone about this, second of all you bought those magazines?"

She wiggled from his grasp. There was no use in running away if he knew.

"Yes I did, I had a huge crush on you in high school"

She mumbled

"Really"

He said, biting his lip

"Stop that! I need to go back to bed I have my first public outing with Nathaniel tomorrow"

"Who?"

He said walking over to her as she reopened the fridge.

"The guy I'm trying to marry so that way you don't get the crown?"

She said while stuffing a strawberry into her mouth.

"Is that right?"

He said stepping closer to her, cornering her.

Marinette's cheeks were getting hot. He took another bite of his lip and she was burning.

"Well I have to go to bed, so goodnight"

She said walking away, cursing under her breath.

"Hey, before you go"

He said

"Let's keep our civilian selves between us okay?"

She nodded, trying to get his face out of her head.

He only wants the crown Mari, remember that.

"I've always loved taking pictures"

Nathaniel said pointing his camera towards the sunset that laid before them.

It was their 6th date. They had become quite comfortable with each other. They were currently sitting under the most beautiful apple tree on the outskirts of the garden.

"I like using the old fashioned cameras, the ones that use film instead of a SIM card"

He smiled at her.

It was calming being with him. Not exactly genuine but, calm.

"The little canisters make me smile"

He fiddled with one in his hands

He handed her the tiny container and she thought the same thing. It was pretty adorable.

"Open it, the film itself is really interesting"

How can film be interesting?

She thought

She popped open the lid and flipped it over onto her hand. A large ring plopped into her grasp.

"I thought this would be the best time to ask you"

He took her hand in his.

"Ladybug, will you-?"

"Yes"

"I'm so proud of you Marinette!"

King Fu said hugging her.

"Oh oh I mean Ladybug"

He snickered

They were on the balcony at the front of palace, getting ready to announce the engagement.

"I know! It's happening!"

She tried to sound excited, for Fu's sake. She didn't exactly want to get married, the whole affair was almost arranged, even though she picked Nathaniel.

You don't love him

The words rung in her head

She could see out of the corner of her eye Chat Noir peeking behind a pillar. She glared at him, only making him chuckle and disappear into a corridor.

"Are you ready princess?"

Nino approached her. He was the one that was announcing them.

"Yes Nino thank you"

Marinette turned to King Fu one last time and squeezed his hand. She walked up to Nathaniel and took his arm. They walked out onto the balcony, hearing the cheers of hundreds standing outside.

"Show time"

Nino mumbled.

Marinette swallowed. She showed her princess smile, acknowledging the people of Paris, the ones she loved and was determined to protect.

You don't love him

"Ladies and gentlemen, please join me in celebrating the royal engagement of Princess Ladybug and Nathaniel Kurtzberg!"

To be continued...? ﾟﾐﾞ


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

No one was in the palace at the time. Expect for him. Marinette was determined. Tikki had been in the most sour mood ever since Chat Noi- Adrien came here, and she knew exactly why. She stormed up to the guest bedroom and knocked on the door. Judging from the sounds coming from the other side he was sleeping and scrambling to get to the door. He appeared, groggy and not wearing a shirt.

 _Don't look at him, don't look, don't you dare_.

She was hoping and praying to god that her cheeks weren't hot.

 _You're engaged_

"What is it?"

He said scratching his head.

"Where's Plagg?"

She said, looking behind him in his room. Anywhere but his bare chest.

"He's sleeping, just like I was until you barged in unannounced"

She spotted a tiny cushion by his bedside and a tiny black tail. She plucked him up from his resting place and shook him.

"Hey hey hey what's going on!"

He mumbled

"Who do you think you are!"

Marinette said yelling in the kwami's face.

"Who do you think you are! You're the one that woke me up and starting screaming!"

"Tikki has been nothing but a sad sack because you haven't spoken to her for oh I don't know 18 YEARS!"

He flew out of her grasp, shaking out whatever sleepiness he had left in him.

"You've got it all wrong-whoever you are, Tikki is the one that's not speaking to me"

"I'm princess Ladybug for gods sake"

She said, squeezing her temples.

"We talked last night and got into a little spat, I want to renew our vows and she said there's too much going on and the focus shouldn't be on us"

Marinette tried to come up with something to defend Tikki, but she couldn't find any reason to. Marinette wanted to focus on anything but her current situation. A cute little ceremony would be the perfect distraction.

"Can I go back to sleep now?"

Plagg mumbled

Marinette huffed and stormed out of the room.

Mainly to get away from Adrien but now she needed to talk to Tikki.

She woke her up the same way she did Plagg.

"Hey, what's going on?"

She squeaked

 _No wonder their married_

"Im not more important"

"What? Oh, you must've talked to Plagg"

She said rubbing her eyes.

"Marinette there's too much to do, you're addressing the royal guard today! That's a big deal!"

"I know, but if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here, addressing the royal guard, getting married, becoming queen, being Ladybug!"

Tikki flew up to her keeper and took her face in her tiny paws.

"We have better things to do Mari, please understand that!"

There was no fighting her. Tikki looked desperate and she didn't want to make her any more upset than she already was. There was a knock at her door.

 _If this is Adrien I swear I'll-_

"Marinette?"

 _King Fu thank god_.

"Can you come out, there's something we need to discuss before the ceremony today."

She wasn't even dressed yet, if she walked out with her pajamas still on he'd have a conniption. Marinette ran over to her closet and threw on the stable wear that was picked out for her.

"Tikki spots on!"

She said in a hushed, excited tone.

Marinette emerged from her room as though she was ready the whole time, definitely not talking to a shirtless Chat Noir. Never.

"Come I need to show you something"

He offered his arm.

"What is it?"

"Well I'm sure you can tell that today you'll be riding a horse while addressing the royal guard"

"Yes"

"And you'll need to ride side saddle"

"What?"

Side saddle is the most uncomfortable thing in the entire world.

"I know I know but I have a solution for you"

They strode up to Nino who was holding something long across his arms, it was covered.

King Fu pulled back the cloth to reveal a leg. A prosthetic.

"What-what is this?"

"We simply strap this onto the saddle of the horse and then you drape your dress over it. It will look like you're riding side saddle but in reality you're sitting comfortably"

Marinette was skeptical, but if it helped her while riding then why not.

"Okay show me how to use it"

The ceremony was bigger than she expected. Nathaniel was there, glowing. Marinette couldn't tell if it was acting or if he genuinely cared about the boring event. It didn't matter, if it was acting or not, she had to spend the rest of her life with him.

 _You don't love him_

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

She said while mounting the horse

"Yes, just stay steady and don't frighten him"

King Fu warned her

Meanwhile, Mr. Hawk had ideas of his own.

"Excuse me young man"

He said to the jockey escorting Ladybug and her horse.

"I heard that princess Ladybug's horse is terribly frightened of snakes"

He said as he pulled a rubber decoy from his coat pocket.

The jockey looked skeptical at first until Mr. Hawk slipped him a crisp 50 euros.

"Good man"

The ceremony was going quite well. Ladybug was being the perfect imagine of a strong, admirable princess. The jockey kept fiddling with something in his feed bag and it was distracting Marinette as she nodded at each guard she passed by.

The jockey revealed the snake and kept shaking it to create the illusion that it was real. Marinette was too busy acting as perfectly as possible when her horse bucked and she held on for dear life.

"Woah! Stop! Stop!"

She yelled gripping the reins.

There was a gasp that swept through the crowd. Marinette was horrified to look down and see that the prosthetic leg had fallen off the saddle, revealing her little white lie. Her face got hot and tears started to well up in her eyes.

 _I can't cry in front of these people. Especially these people_.

Marinette snapped the reins and she was off, not even bothering to address the rest of her guards.

Mr. Hawk was seen laughing in the crowd with Chat Noir who stood stock still next to his father.

"You're such an idiot"

Marinette mumbled to herself.

She kept going over the events in her head. Embarrassing herself in front of all those people who looked up to her. She was a fraud. A fool. She wanted nothing but to sit in that stable house forever and wallow in her self pity.

"Hey"

Chat popped his head in the room.

"Go away"

She growled

"Look I just-"

"No, the only reason you came here was to make me feel worse about myself, so can you please just leave"

Marinette stood up trying to face away from him. If there was one person she didn't want to look weak in front of, it was definitely him.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay"

He said softly

 _This is just another way he's trying to trap me. It's just a game. This whole thing is a game_.

Adrien contemplated resting his hand on her shoulder, but fought against it when Nino came in, stern as ever.

"Ladybug the king is here and wishes to see you"

He said, eyes burning into Chat Noir.

She put her head down and practically ran out of the stable house, trying her best to not sucker punch that Chat Noir in his smug little face.

"Please don't make me have to take action Chat Noir"

"I wasn't going to do anything, I was trying to be sincere I-"

Their conversation was cut short when Mr. Hawk entered.

"Come on son, we need to get you to that party"

He was jubilant at first, then scowled when he saw Nino.

"Chat Noir will you please go stand outside I need to talk to your father"

Mr. Hawk's expression turned to stone. He was trying to look unbothered.

"If you hurt my girl, know that I have diplomatic immunity in 58 countries, including France. And I'll do anything to protect the crown and my lady"

Mr. Hawk stiffened but still held his ground. He couldn't be frightened.

"You should know that the word fear is not in my vocabulary"

He barked

"Maybe not, but it's in your eyes"

Nino spat

"You forgot something"

He said slinging the fake snake over Mr. Hawks shoulder

Marinette was reunited with Alya at the party. It was nice to have someone there to comfort her after the events, Nathaniel aided as well but only when guests were around, the whole relationship was just for show.

During the past few days she'd been thinking about him, she tried to find a spark, a glimmer, something. Ladybug needed someone to take on the throne when she was gone, and that required.. certain events to take place. She tried to picture it but, no matter how many times she put herself in the mind set, she felt the urge to just vomit.

"It's alright girl, I'm sure a lot of people understood, riding a horse that way is no cake walk"

"Thanks Alya, it was just so embarrassing, it didn't help that Chat Noir came to check on me either"

Alya scowled at the mention of his name, she nodded across the way to where he was walking in.

With a date.

A sharp dagger of jealous struck her in the gut. She was surprised her face didn't turn green on the spot.

 _You're not jealous. You have a fiancé that's way better looking than him. For sure_.

"Oh, well I'm glad he's found someone instead of chasing after me"

She swallowed, trying to get rid of the lump in her throat.

"No no no, Chat Noir doesn't have girlfriends, he has dates"

Nino said sneaking a sip of champagne.

Ladybug's pettiness kicked in and she was off to put Nathaniel on display.

"Nathaniel!"

"Yes dear"

He said, jumping up from his seat. He offered his arm and Ladybug dragged him towards where Chat Noir was laughing and walking with a tall blonde woman.

She decided to do the same with Nathaniel, which earned awkward glances but he finally caught on.

Chat Noir was in his sights and he turned on the charm.

"Ladybug! How are you!"

Ken doll mode was officially initiated.

"Great! And who's this lovely lady with you?!"

Ladybug said extending her hand.

"Chloé Bourgeois, very nice to meet you princess"

Marinette was gritting her teeth as she smiled as fake as she possibly could.

"She's really an extraordinary woman, did you know that Chloé is the national champion for archery?"

"No! Did you know Nathaniel was named artist of the year by Paris's most esteemed art critics?"

You could feel the heat between the two. It was a battle of the sexes, a fight for who's significant other was more admirable.

"Chloé owns 10 archery studios"

"Nathaniel owns 15 art galleries, all with 5 star reviews"

"Chloé is-"

"Nathaniel can-"

"Stop!"

Nathaniel and Chloé said in unison.

Ladybug and Chat were still locked in intense eye contact, not backing down.

"I assume we're in the middle of a pissing contest, Chloé let's go get some refreshments and let our gladiators cool down a little bit"

Nathaniel said, offering his arm.

She nodded and started with Nathaniel down the garden path. The two stood there not really sure what to say.

"He's really magnificent"

Chat said.

"Thank you"

Ladybug nodded

"It's a shame you're not attracted to him"

Chat said walking into the garden

"Yes well-hey! No no no I am very attracted to Nathaniel!"

She said chasing after him

"Oh really?"

Marinette's face turned pink, she had trouble looking for a reason.

"Yes! We're perfect for each other, he understands me and he's a great listener"

 _There you go, there's something_

"Wow! Such passion! But you never mentioned love"

She was getting angry now. It's as if he could read her mind, and it wasn't amusing anymore.

"You're so jealous, it's like it's radiating off of you"

She spat

"Why would I be jealous of Nathaniel? He has to spend the rest of his life married to you"

That's when the rage peeked. She turned around and threw her strongest ladybug punch straight into his shoulder.

"I loathe you"

She growled

He threw back an equally hard punch and looked straight into her eyes.

"I loathe you!"

He screamed

"Well I loathed you first!"

She yelled, inches from his face.

He didn't know what it was, and he couldn't control himself as it happened, it even shocked him, but he grabbed Ladybug by the neck and slammed his lips into hers. And it was even more shocking when she didn't fight back, but wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. She could even feel her foot pop behind her.

And in those moments she kept hearing sirens go off in her head, heat rush everywhere in her body, and butterflies explode in her stomach.

 _You don't love Nathaniel_

 _You love_ _ **him**_ _._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Blood was rushing all through her body as their lips parted, her head was spinning and she couldn't get out of this trance he put her under. She quickly latched back onto reality and realized what she had just done.

 _You're engaged_

 _He's using you_

She shoved him off, filled with the same amount of anger she had just moments before .

"I know exactly what this is!"

She screamed

"What?"

"You can't just go around kissing people! _Especially_ engaged people"

He shot her a classic Chat Noir grin, making her melt even more.

"Well you seemed to of liked it, do you want to kiss again my lady?"

 _Yes_

She thought in her head

"Stop trying to confuse me you nasty alley cat"

"Whats so confusing about a kiss princess?"

She kept getting more and more flustered the more he predicted her exact thoughts.

"You just want me to like you instead of Nathaniel so that way YOU get the crown"

She kept trying to scurry away from him but her guard fell every time she felt him grab her from behind.

"Who said anything about the crown?"

Chat pulled her closer making her cheeks turn even redder

"Maybe I just like kissing you"

He smirked

 _Jesus Christ he's cute_

"No, you get the hell away from me!"

He tried pulling her back to him but their bodies got lost in translation, causing them to both go straight into the same fountain where they met just days before.

"OH MY GOD!"

Falling into the fountain gave her a ting of satisfaction, considering Adrien and his cat-like tendencies. But when her head came above water she was shocked to see him holding his hand out for her.

"Mari? Are you alright?"

She shooed his hand away

"Here I have an idea, how about you go under water and ill count to a million"

She said as she stepped out of the fountain soaking wet.

"Marinet-"

"And _never_ call me by my name, I will be addressed as Princess Ladybug to you"

Turning around and stomping out of the garden, she left him behind struggling to get out of the water.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh?"

Tikki flew to her

"That was the most disrespectful thing I have ever experienced in my entire life, how could he jus-?"

"Marinette you need to remember that you did kiss him"

Her stomach turned, but not with disgust, it was excitement, but she didn't label it as such, she may have admitted that she loved him to herself but she would _never_ say it out loud.

"Please don't remind me"

Ladybug weaved through the different hedges and tried to get past King Fu, but she failed, walking right up to him and another guard.

From his disappointed glance she already knew that she was in for a world of trouble.

"Do I even need to ask?"

He said through gritted teeth

"I'd prefer you don't"

She said as she walked by, Tikki mouthing sorry behind her shoulder

"Ladybug!"

Nathaniel shouted behind, he had been looking for her for the past 20 minutes

"Why is she all wet?"

He turned to King Fu

"Let me just tell you that you'll never be bored my boy"

King fu said, patting Nathaniel on the shoulder

"You are engaged young lady!"

"Would you please stop making this harder then it has to be?!"

Marinette was frustrated and rubbing her temples. She was wrapped in a robe and was using a towel to dry off her hair, Tikki was using a Q-Tip to clean out her wet ears.

And what made things worse is that she couldnt get her mind off Chat Noir, she needed to be focused on Paris and her people, Hawkmoth could attack at any moment and she was too flustered to even be in the same room with another person.

"I keep telling you that becoming Queen and leading your people is the most important thing in your life right now! You don't seem to get the message"

"The message is received Fu, but what you don't understand is that everyone makes mistakes, even a princess"

She gathered her things and stormed out of the room, leaving Tikki in a spin.

She tried to find a common place with King Fu but she thought that he was being too harsh on the young princess, she's still learning and its not fair for him to critique every move she makes.

"Are you mad at me too?"

Today was the day when a parade would be held for King Fu and Ladybug, an event that was held whenever a King or Queen would step down and hand over their crown to the next heir. It wasn't the official ceremony, just a celebration, but it was still all glitz and glamor just like everything else.

Marinette stood in the mirror looking at herself and what she was forced to wear. It was a horrible pantsuit-like dress that was red and covered in polka dots, she had to wear a pair of hideous gloves and have her hair in a tight low bun. She hated the way she looked, but more importantly how she felt.

 _You look like a fool_

She said to herself

"Are you ready?"

Tikki sheepishly asked.

She gave her kwami a forgiving glance, Marinette realized that she hasnt been so kind to her friend, and she felt guilty.

"Yes Tikki, thank you"

She held her companion in her hand and pulled her to her cheek.

"Im sorry for the way I've acted these past couple of days, a lot has been happening"

"I understand princess, King Fu might not know it yet but, you're perfect for the throne"

They were escorted out of the palace and transferred to the location of the parade, Nino standing at the back of the carriage waiting for her and King Fu.

"How are you princess?"

"Im dong alright Nino thank you"

 _You're lying_

Nino could see right through her.

"Would it make you feel better if I call you Marinette?"

She giggled at his offer, it was sweet but it wouldn't mend what was going on within her.

"It's alright Nino, thank you"

King Fu stepped into the carriage beside Ladybug, sending her an apologetic smile, giving her confirmation that all was forgiven.

"Let us be on own way Nino, we're already late"

Ahead of them was the best school band in Paris, along with dancers and other performers that Marinette picked herself. She felt content with herself until she saw Nathaniel sitting with Chloe, and next to them was Chat Noir with his father.

She got distracted by a faint whining in the crowd. It was a little girl that looked faintly like a child she used to babysit. She was being bullied by other little boys around her.

"Stop the carriage"

"What?"

King Fu snapped his neck to her

"I said, stop the carriage!"

Nino had the driver snap the reins and brought the wheels to a sharp halt.

"Ladybug what do you think you are doing?"

King Fu shouted at her as she strode to the crowd of children

"What is she doing?"

Mr. Agreste turned to Adrien

"She's greeting the children father"

"Kissing babies? How incredibly cliché"

He shrugged his annoying presence off, which alarmed Adrien. Normally he would entertain his father's rude comments, fueling the fire that they were burning together. But he felt differently now, nothing like how he felt just days before.

Ladybug approached the young girl and the small chatter between the group ceased.

"Hello, what's your name?"

She kneeled in front of her

"Julia"

The little girl squeaked

She then stood up and approached the young boys.

"Were you too _messing_ with Julia?"  
Of course she was doing nothing but poke fun at the two boys, but acted as if she was dead serious.

Once Ladybug spoke the words to the two boys they were struck with immediate fear and ran off, back into the building behind them.

The princess chuckled to herself.

"How old are you Julia?"

"4"

She held up her little fingers

"Well Julia, would you like to be a princess today?"

The little girl's face turned into a pout and she clung onto her blanket even tighter.

"Im too little"

She mumbled

There was a man standing outside with them and Ladybug approached him.

"Who are these children?"

"They're all orphans your highness, we take as many as we can"

She looked around at the children and felt her heart almost burst from sadness and pity.

She knelt back down to little Julia.

"Nonsense, anyone can be a princess!"

An amazing idea popped into her head.

"Would all of you like to join me in the parade?"

All of them eagerly agreed by rapidly shaking their heads up and down.

Ladybug addressed the children and stood up straight.

"If you want to be Royal, you have to walk like you're royal, wave like you're royal, and most importantly, _believe_ that you're royal, can all of you do that?"

The group of them jumped and giggled and stood in their most prince and princess like stance, ready to join the parade. Ladybug knelt back down to little Julia and took her hand. She led the group of her little royals back into the parade and started walking.

"Let the parade proceed!"

Nino shouted from the back of the carriage

As Adrien's father scoffed next to him, the tom cat felt other emotions. He looked at the young princess and felt something that he'd never felt before.

 _You're supposed to hate her_

 _But you_ ** _love_** _her_


End file.
